


Pleasantries over Silverware

by Rinichey



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bears, Burnish, Chess, Connecting with fellow slaves, Frostish, Frostish au, M/M, Master/Slave, Opression, Shouting fights, Slightly Serious Galo, Slow Burn, Subservient Gueira, Subservient Lio, Subservient Meis, The spirit of rebellion is born, awkward dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinichey/pseuds/Rinichey
Summary: (Based on Zeetrip's, "Burning Ice" AU)Lio has hardly spent much time in the care of King Galo, but finds adjusting to his new orders and more open environment uncomfortable. After all, they are slaves, their lives do not matter. When a sporadic conference leaves Lio, Meis, and Gueira by themselves, closed doors finally begin to open.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	Pleasantries over Silverware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeetrip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/gifts).



> Hi everyone! This is a story I wrote based on one of Zeetrip's Frostish au as I thought the premise was pretty unique. If you haven't read their work, go check it out! Some things to keep in mind while reading the story:
> 
> -Galo, Lucia, and Aina are Frostish, a race of people that can control ice. Burnish are the slaves to Frostish and have been for some time.  
> -Galo is King of the Kingdom with Aina and Lucia as his Generals.   
> -Lio was taken to be Galo's personal slave, Meis to Aina, and Gueira to Lucia.  
> -Pregnancy can happen whether it's Male to Female, Male to Male, or Female to Female. 
> 
> I've taken a few creative liberties here, so it's not the same atmosphere of the original work, but I hope you all enjoy it regardless! Zee, thanks for letting me play in your world and good luck with your story!

Even after a week, the idea of sitting next to his master was rattling.

The table was not meant for him. The table was for the privileged; the frostish that rightfully earned a simple piece of furniture. He belonged on the ground with a dirty plate and measly scraps that just barely kept him above starving but never satisfied.

Now, he had appetizers upon entrees and even desserts to choose from, plated like art on crystallized plates with translucent silverware. He didn’t just have what his King desired, he had a _choice_ , as he had put it. Whatever he craved his chefs would make for _him_ and only him. It felt like a trap, a test of his subservience and he never used the chance. He would stick to what his King feasted on and that alone was too grand of a gesture.

Lio ate in silence, as he always did, making careful cuts into his steak so that his chewing would be as quiet as possible. He was slow; savoring what thousands would and could never eat as though he ate for his entire kind. He made sure every drop of sauce fell back onto the plate and that he was careful in sipping his crisp and clean water. As the King’s personal slave, he had a reputation to uphold and his table manners were just as important.

Yet on this night, sitting to his King’s right, he kept catching him staring. At first he assumed it was his posture and sat taller, then that he must have been using the wrong fork and switched. But he knew what it was like to have eyes on his shoulders and successfully caught him in the act just as his eyes darted away. His face was always unreadable in public, but something about his gaze was sad.

“So I’m walking down the streets, right? Checking up on the patrol squadrons and, get this, we run into a bear!”

Lio let his eyes wander further down the table. Aina sat to his right, who seemed half-listening to the story Lucia presented across from her. Gueira and Meis sat right by them as well, but no one sat across from Lio. He felt almost isolated from the rest, being the only one at the King’s side.

Lucia had scooted the grand vase with forever frozen flowers off to the side to let wisps of snow create miniature figures she needed; a tiny her along with a few faceless soldiers. The snow collected to form a larger ice bear standing on its hind legs. A small mouse, Vinny, scurried over to sniff at the display.

“A bear? And how did that wander in?” Aina asked, almost in disbelief of the credibility of the source.

“Well someone was slacking.” Lucia off-handedly commented. “But yeah, large bear. Fierce roars with sharp claws!”

“Wish I could have seen it,” The King commented with a smile. No one said anything, but Lio felt it was a little forced and wondered if he was the reason for it. He took another tiny bite of his food and tried to focus on the story than the settling worry in his stomach.

“Knowing you, you probably would have tried to ride it.” Lucia snickered, snapping her fingers forward and there the King was atop the bear with fists pumped up. “No lie, I wish that had happened.”

“Hey, that’s pretty good.” The King’s tone was regaining that softness that Lio wished he could wrap himself in. “I would have tamed it in no time, and then we could have been friends!”

“Friends with a bear?” Aina cocked an eyebrow, lowering her soup spoon back into her steaming bowl. It settled for a moment until Aina snorted and a genuine smile sprouted. “Okay, you totally would have tried.”

“Is the bear still around? Maybe we could find it!” The King then looked directly at him. “Lio, let’s go find that bear!”

It was near whiplash that left Lio’s mouth slightly ajar, immediately wanting to agree but also hesitating on just what their King was getting them into.

“Can I tell my story?” Lucia droned and suddenly a small piece of bread bounced off the King’s head. Lio’s eyes widened and he looked back to see Meis and Gueira in the same state of appall. Lucia was already balling up another piece. “Sit back down and don’t drag your poor slave off on one of your crazy misadventures.”

“Hey! Who flicks bread at their King?” The second launch stuck into his massive hair. He sat down with a huge pout on his face and stubbornly took a bite out of his remaining steak. The bread was plucked out of his hair and tossed back onto the table for Vinny to scurry after.

This was another side Lio was stumbling to get acclimated to. Whenever they were in the public eye, their King was resolute and firm with a cold kindness that kept him distant. Yet here, in just their small company with the guards off duty, he was feisty and loud and jolly as could be. His laughs were genuine as much as his smiles and his heart.

Lio sent up a silent thank you while Lucia finally continued. “ _Anyway_ , I figured we had a fight on our hands as this thing was raring to be mean. And who else—“ With another flick of her fingers a new snow figure carrying thin boxes stood right off to the side. The King still rode the bear as she turned its head over to the newcomer. “But Maurice shows up with the patrol’s daily lunch! He bolted once he saw the bear, leaving all those poor pizzas and next thing we know, the bear is rolling around in them!”

A loud snort cut off the story as all eyes snapped to Gueira. Soup dripped down his fingers that firmly grasped his mouth, hunched over and slightly shaking to suppress a loud laugh. Lucia grinned, patting Gueira’s back. “Don’t hold back on me! It was hilarious!”

Pleading eyes stared back at her and Lio felt his stomach churn. Were it not for his fingers, he knew Meis would also see the zipper that kept his lips sealed that they all had. He only let go when the shaking subsided, slowly sitting up. “F-forgive me, my lady. That was inappropriate of me.”

“Inappropriate? What, we can’t laugh these days?” Lucia jostled, but Gueira kept his apologetic look even as he wiped over his mouth and between his fingers. Lucia’s grin began to fall. “It’s nothing to apologize over. Really, you’re okay.”

“So? What happened then?” Aina pushed the story forward as Lio couldn’t read the atmosphere of their superiors. Their King lost his chipper smile and kept that cold gaze that felt so lonely and sad.

“Eh? Ah, not much.” Lucia didn’t have the same kick in her tone. The bear was pulled back by some invisible force while Lucia and her cohorts chased after it. “It just wanted a good meal. We were able to get it back outside the gates once it covered itself in cheese and sauce.”

“You had a very happenstance day,” Their King concluded and once more his eyes rested on him. “What did you think, Lio?”

The sudden attention was unexpected and he quietly answered. “My opinion does not matter, my King.”

“But I’m asking for it.” Their King pressed a little harder and Lio relented. He felt awkward being put on the spot when all his life he was told to shut up or keep his head down. It must have translated on his face because something felt colder about the air.

With only a bit of steak left, their King rose. “I nearly forgot. Aina, Lucia, we’re needed for a conference.”

“Didn’t we just have two today?” Lucia asked, but didn’t waver to get up and leave behind her food. Vinny ran back over as Lucia kept a hand on the table until he ran up her arm and nestled atop her hair. Aina was already to her feet, but just as Lio, Gueira, and Meis pushed their chairs back their King held out a hand.

“You won’t be needed. Please, stay and finish your meals. I’ll make sure the chefs still bring dessert.”

A look of horror flashed across Lio’s face; he knew it. Something was wrong and it was his fault. As he thickly swallowed the truth he sat obediently back down. “…Of course, my King.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Like his hand reaching out to pull Lio from sinking into despair, their King smiled. “We might be running late, so go ahead and head back to your quarters after you finish your meal. Lio, I’d like you to come to my bedchambers instead.”

It wasn’t as shocking as the first time he’d been summoned there. Their King had a fondness for keeping him alone in the late evening, sometimes even the night and he simply nodded his head at the order.

Their masters left with the curtain hung over the doorway flapping to a still. No guards came in to take their place and the unfamiliar air had all their eyes going from each other. Lio started to pick up his fork, staring intently at Meis who stirred his soup without much direction.

It was Gueira who finally broke the silence with a groan, elbows shaking the table as he gripped his head. “We’re so going to get punished.”

“The King said otherwise,” Meis spoke with an uncertain tone.

“Like we haven’t heard that before,” Gueira spoke back and neither Lio nor Meis had a rebuttal. He lifted his head exhaustingly. “I mean, I couldn’t help myself! That was hilarious! Some giant ass bear rolling around in cheese like it’s a dog!” He began to snicker at the end, keeping his hand close by but letting his cheeky smile shine. “I wish I was there to have seen it.”

“Why weren’t you?” Lio kept his tone low as he expected to feel eyes on his back any second.

“S’not like I defected.” Gueira finally reached for his soup spoon again and stirred what was left of his meal. “Lady Lucia handed me off to Lady Aina for practice in the afternoon. Meis and I got to learn a few basic stances and how to hold a sword.”

Lio’s eyes blew up. “You held a sword? You’re learning how to _fight_?”

“Right?” Gueira raised a spilling spoon up to his lips. Lio heard the slurp from so far away and felt his spine tingle. “Lady Lucia and Lady Aina want us to be just as equipped as them should trouble arise. They believe four swords are greater than two.”

“It’s an honor that they would allow us to learn.” Meis kept his tone just as low and revered. His hand touched the bowl of his still soup and in seconds steam wafted up.

“And I had to go and screw it up for everyone!” Gueira’s wail startled Lio to rise out of his seat.

“Quiet!” He startled himself at such a wayward reaction as much as Gueira shut his mouth and the zipper tightened.

Awkwardly, Lio sat back down and tried to pretend that didn’t just happen. “We… need to be on our best behavior. You don’t know who is listening.”

Meis gave an uncomfortable stare over but went back to busying himself with his meal. The stillness was worse than when their masters left. Lio just kept cutting his bite-size pieces into tiny chunks and Meis’ spoon wouldn’t stop hitting the side of the bowl in its constant stirring.

“…Soup’s nice.” Again, Gueira was the catalyst. He spoke much quieter as he scrapped the bottom of the bowl for the last droplets. “Really nice. Every meal’s been like a dream.”

“I can’t remember last time I had soup with ingredients.” Meis calmly added. He picked up his bowl as a frown tugged at his mouth. “Not just water with specks of raw potato floating around.”

Lio could more than relate. He stabbed one of his baby pieces. “Or the crust of your master’s sandwich.”

“ _God_ ,” Gueira groaned. “Or the rotting leftovers in the trashcan.”

They all shared a shudder.

“If only everyone could eat this well,” Meis stated. His sharp eye lingered on a bowl that was more expensive than their lives. “Truly, we are blessed.”

They were, but it felt like the wrong word. Lio let out a small, defeated sigh. “A candle’s fire can never compete against a blizzard.”

“Wonder what it would’ve been like if the candle could.” Gueira dared to say. Lio felt his stomach clench but Meis shared in his tired stature.

“We… work with the reality set for us.” Lio tried to reassure them, but neither seemed too pleased. Neither was he. A promise to his dear mother, bless her soul, kept him able to hold his head high and follow obediently without too much thought. Gueira and Meis, however, he didn’t know what kept them going.

Perhaps that promise was misguided.

Just then, a few servants arrived with the curtains flapping. They all sat at attention at the frostish maids that almost seemed to gracefully walk on air. They were held to a higher standard of living and equality than slaves, but apparently not as high as them.

The King and his General’s plates were removed as was theirs and replaced with the most wondrous sight. Meis looked taken aback as Gueira had to stop himself from drooling, all waiting until the maids left before leaning in.

“Is…is that?” Meis quietly asked, as though the dish before them was just a mirage.

Lio dumbly nodded his head. On each of their snowflake infused plates sat a chilled short stack of chocolate cake with chocolate mousse layered in between with raspberries atop and a single mint leaf.

“Ch-chocolate…” Gueira whined.

Sweets were unheard of for burnish. Not even a single drop of chocolate was given to them, reserved only for frostish. On most nights the King didn’t request dessert and they would follow in example. Tonight, however, was theirs, and it presented heaven on an icy platter.

“That’s it, this is totally poison.” Gueira wasn’t trying to stop his drooling as he sounded utterly defeated. “We’re going to die because of my sins in chocolate bliss.”

“Do you really think they’d poison us?” Meis tapped the top of his cake with a hesitant fork, as though he were contemplating Gueira’s words.

“I’ve heard about it before, ‘cept not with something this… _decadent_ ,” Gueira held back a sob. “It even has raspberries! Raspberries!”

“The King would never poison us,” Such a ridiculous statement put Lio on the defensive. “He’d never do such a thing.” Still, it was fairly common in burnish circles for slaves to have ‘accidents’ with ‘food poisoning’ if their frostish masters got bored with them.

Meis seemed content with his answer as Gueira kept switching between lowering his fork or rising back up. That said, as Lio stared down at his own treat, his stomach rolled. This felt wrong for him to enjoy, to even have the luxury.

“Aaargh, screw it! If I die, I die with no regrets!” Gueira’s fork came down fast but took the most trepid slice his fork could allow. He stuffed it into his mouth with eyes squeezed shut. Lio leaned over the table with vested interest as he suddenly dropped his fork.

“Gueira?” Meis was starting to stand in a half-panic as their friend banged a hand on the table, rattling the silverware.

Sobs wracked his shoulders as his eyes cracked open to blurry tears. “I-I don’t… deserve this…!”

It sent a deep chill through Lio as Meis took a delicate slice of his own. In just a few short chews he watched his other companion hide his eyes with a hand and a few telling droplets collect on his chin.

Lio stared down at his tiny dessert and hesitantly pierced his fork through. It was springy and the cake bounced back once he made his cut, trembling fingers lifting the fork.

Upon that first bite, he was overcome with grief and heartache. It was like it ripped out, one by one, every inhumane moment he’d ever had to live through. Losing his mother, being sold to Kray, whipped and beaten and told every night since he was a child that he wasn’t human. Only a slave.

But the heavy, slightly bitter and immensely sweet flavor on his tongue cried a different harmony. This tasted like freedom, and it broke Lio to tears.

They all had to collectively pull themselves together with each and every bite, and when the taste of chocolate hit their dull palettes they would cry again. He knew Meis had gotten to the raspberries when he let out an especially high whimper and Lio wasn’t prepared for the burst of berry that tasted like better days. The sins of their forefathers were still reaped upon them in a world that knew they’d done nothing wrong and chose to sentence them anyway.

Surprisingly, Lio had finished first, if only to wash down the last of the bitter memories with a treat that was the forbidden fruit for their people. Their eyes were red and puffy and Lio didn’t know if he regretted eating it. Gueira stared down at his plate with tiny crumbs left as though he’d been lashed and Meis looked like he’d buried a few of their kind.

“That’s it…” Gueira’s voice rumbled and Lio got pinpricks on the back of his neck. He knew that tone _far_ too well with renegade slaves. A hardened resolve sat on Gueria’s face as he suddenly thrust a fist into the air. “I, Gueira, am going to be the best goddamn personal slave!”

Lio’s thoughts hiccupped as Meis stared at him like he’d gone crazy. “What?”

“You heard me!” He didn’t bother to lower his volume as his hand settled. “Even if this cake kills me before the night ends, I’m not wasting any of this kindness! I’m going to repay it in full and then some, so long as I live!”

Lio’s voice was caught in his throat, but then he heard a soft chuckle. Meis feebly tried to cover his smile but his hand slipped. “Man, I thought you were going to say something _way_ different.”

“Got you there, didn’t I?” Gueira felt proud of his little switcharoo. “But, yeah, I can’t go back after this.” He pushed back the plate little to let his hands sit on the table. “Even if I didn’t get killed, I’ve been passed around too much. ‘Too disobedient’, ‘broken’, ‘doesn’t listen’.” Lio gasped as Gueira suddenly jumped up on his chair and the entire table shook when he stomped his foot over it. “Well, who’s the disobedient one now, huh? I’m going to be so fucking responsive, you’ll wish I hadn’t!”

“Says the man who just put his disgusting boots on the table.” Meis surmised as Gueira also took into account his actions. He fell back into his chair quicker than Lio could blink as he swiped a nearby napkin to brush off the dirt. “Glad we feel the same on that.”

“Wh-really?” Gueira stopped scratching at one particular stain that wasn’t coming out.

“I’ve been saying it since we arrived.” Meis softly shrugged and a tinge of pink formed on his cheeks. “It’d be an honor to serve the king. A once in a lifetime chance to…” Lio’s eyes followed his down to the plate. “Be human… I won’t squander that blessing.”

Lio could feel a harmony played between the two and their softening gazes. Then those gazes turned to him. “Well? What about you?”

Lio never liked the spotlight, possibly never would. Although it could have been the dinner they’d gone through, he felt more at ease opening up. “I feel the same. I believe through our actions, we might be able to change perspectives of burnish.”

“Like examples?” Meis threw out and Lio nodded.

“We are the personal slaves to the highest people in the kingdom. To have them put so much trust and faith in us to have something like chocolate,” His heart warmed thinking of his King and his radiant smile. Someday, he’d get him to smile like that for him. “Well… we must be doing something right. Maybe then frostish will see that we are just as competent. Just as skilled. And that they will treat their slaves in a kinder light.”

“As if,” Gueira leaned back some in his chair and audibly popped a few cricks. “But we can try!” A large grin formed. “Especially since we only take orders from one and only. Heh, I’d loooove to see my old ‘masters’ try and boss me around now.”

“I’ll cheers to that,” Meis lifted what little water was left in his goblet as Gueira already had his up. “You too, Lio.”

From where he sat it’d be impossible to toast, chair scrapping as he took his goblet and walked over. To lean in so close to company that didn’t have any ill intentions blossomed a warmth he’d forgotten in his heart. The goblets chinked and they downed the rest of their drinks.

“So,” Gueira’s fingers rasped over the jeweled cup as Lio took the next available seat by Meis’ side. “Since you’re the King’s slave… does that mean you’re our boss?”

His eyes widened like he’d been kicked from behind. “A slave? Being a boss?” The idea sounded so funny that he snorted a little.

“I mean, think about it.” With a little circle of his wrist, Gueira continued. “The King is the highest authority here. Lady Aina and Lady Lucia are next, and we are their slaves.” He gestured to him and Meis, who was scraping the last bits of chocolate onto his fork. “But you’re the King’s slave, so I feel that automatically makes you higher than us. But like, obviously you don’t have any power, so it’s more of a fake title.”

Lio tried to hide his mouth with his goblet, voice muffled. “I wouldn’t want to boss anyone around… feels wrong.”

The red-head gave a crooked smile. “I wouldn’t let you even if you could. I already swore my loyalty to someone else.” That didn’t stop Gueira from leaning over the table so much that Lio had to lean back. “Buuuut, I wouldn’t mind calling you boss. Our little joke.”

Lio’s blush brightened and he stiffened when an arm fell over his shoulders. Meis leaned in, sharing that same teasing smirk. “You’re frazzling boss, Gueira. Take it down a notch.”

“Ah, sorry boss!” With a loud scrape of his chair, Gueira plopped back down and swirled his goblet. “I won’t do it again, boss!”

“Guess you can train strays huh, boss?”

Their shit-eating grins had Lio’s ears burning. He didn’t know if he wanted to shout or scream but something new worked its way up. A bright, cheerful laugh. It wouldn’t stop even beyond how bad of a joke that was. Like soap bubbles, he felt it cleanse so much heavy dirt and grind that’d built up in his body and let them peacefully float up into the air. He snorted so loud that Gueira soon chuckled, and eventually, all three couldn’t stop laughing.

From tears to laughter, he felt a stronger connection to these two allies, these two dear friends, that he could call his own. And as the night dragged on with quiet chatter, still no guards came to get them. Meis’ glances to the doorway were growing longer with each gaze. “Do we… see ourselves out?”

“Us?” Gueira repeated then huffed. “Yeah right. They probably haven’t sent guards yet to fetch us.”

Their plates had been picked clean long ago, yet no maids came in to clean up. “I think Meis is right.” Lio slowly stood like he expected to be interrupted. “We were given orders to head back to our quarters once we were finished.”

“… _Huh_.” It sounded odd to Gueira and Lio felt the same. They were still unused to the map of the castle and giving slaves free rein to walk wherever was unheard of. “Actually, just us.”

That smirk Lio was beginning to hate and love wormed its way back onto Gueira’s face. He sat up with a finger jabbed into his chest. “Youuuu get to go back to the bedchambers of the King.”

“How lucky of boss,” A heavy blush splashed over Lio’s cheeks as Meis dramatically sighed. “A night alone with the King… How I envy you.”

“Guess that just leaves you and me by our lonesome!” With an over-exaggerated twirl, Gueira fell back as Meis caught him in his arms. “Oh, boss, how could you leave us like this?”

“Don’t play around,” Lio frustratingly sighed. He only noticed Meis and Gueira flanking his sides when he took charge to leave the dining room. “We’ve hardly touched.”

Immediately, Lio regretted the slip of his tongue. The devious smiles of his cohorts made him feel so small. “Does that mean you want it?”

“I wonder what orders he’ll give in private.”

Lio snapped his head back, mouth open and ready to rebuttal, but the curtains were drawn back. The three men who walked through were not the playful souls of a kindred kind. They were stoic and straight, arms behind their backs with chins slightly raised. From burnish to personal slaves, they marched with heads held high.

Not a word was said among them as they navigated their way down the large and grand halls of their new estate. Thankfully, Lio remembered where their personal quarters were and guided them to their rooms. He only noticed halfway that Gueira and Meis had fallen back a few steps, making him the leader they so damn wanted.

As Lio opened the door for them, Meis slipped in while Gueira hung in the doorframe. “Psst.”

Lio cocked an eyebrow only for Gueira to give him a thumbs up. “Have a good night, boss. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

It worked loose a kind smile as he soundlessly closed the door. He didn’t know how he’d gone for so long without this acceptance.

Down the halls, past the expansive windows that portrayed the bright night on freshly fallen snow, he noticed a few maids carting a decorative cart with tea-sets. He gave them an equally friendly smile, one that they mimicked back as he passed by.

“Was that the King’s slave?”

“What a cute decoration.”

Lio completely froze in his stance as an icy coldness turned his veins frigid.

“I wonder how long the King will play with it.”

“He’s very feminine… I bet he’s just for making babies.”

“Ew, bastard children! And who let it run free? I bet the King doesn’t even know it’s out.”

All his life, he was used to comments like this. Whether it was the infliction of the tone, the haughtiness laced behind the words, being called a thing… something snapped. His chest surged with a raging inferno that rushed from his toes all the way up to his sweltering head.

With a sharp snap, a cold and ruthless glare was thrown back as smoke wafted up from his hard huff. The call to burn, to light up and seize the dumb halls, the dumb kingdom, the dumb world itched. A world of iridescent flames, a world where chocolate was theirs for the taking. Raging embers, volcanoes erupting and in the midst of the ruined kingdom sat himself on a throne too large. The zippers that shut their mouths were gone, the shackles holding them back broken and melted. Gueira and Meis would stand proudly by his side and he would wear a bloodied crown and with a piercing roar, flames spewed up from his mouth.

He knew exactly what freedom tasted like and was _starved_.

“Gross!” The intensity that possessed him withdrew and he still stood in the hall. The maids covered their mouths with clear disgust. “Get away from us, beast!”

They hurried on their run but Lio could care less, turning to look at his own shaking hands and realizing he was trembling. Thoughts he’d never had plagued his will as he bit his lower lip.

No, no. He wasn’t like that.

His walk turned hasty, then frantic as he ran down the halls in hopes of reaching the King’s chambers sooner. His once silent mind now buzzed and frenzied, needing that control relinquished. He didn’t stop running till he made it to the giant and iconic dark blue wooden doors. In his haste, breathing shallowly, he did not knock and simply took the knockers to pull the doors wide.

Their King—Galo—hastily turned to the door with such surprise and immediately Lio realized his error. “S-Sorry! Forgive me, sir.”

“Lio!” Galo’s tone held no anger, simply innocent shock.

“I’ll see myself out.” This was truly a terrible night but before he could pull on the knockers Galo threw both hands out.

“No, wait! Come in!” Neither moved as Galo brought down his arms. “I did order you here after all.”

Lio bit down on his lip again and fought the urge to insist he leave. With heavy steps, he went beyond those double doors to Galo’s sanctuary. His lips were still parted, trying to catch a few more breaths with his head angled to the ground.

“Is something the matter?” Lio forced himself to lift his head, but kept his eyes angled to the ground. Galo’s voice had lost its coldness, enticing and inviting him closer.

“It’s nothing, Galo.” Lio breathed, already regaining some control. This was where he belonged. His purpose was here.

He felt those searching eyes on him and he hoped he could bury his conflict deep enough. It was one thing to express to Galo how awkward it was to say his name; he could never tell him of the nightmare fuel of wearing his bloodied crown on his head.

“I want to show you something.” His line of sight was directed towards two elegant chairs and a small table near the balcony. Gorgeous ice chess pieces lined a polished board, one see-through and the other clouded.

They headed over by Galo’s direction. “Like it? Lucia and Aina just got me it! Made it themselves; said I needed it.”

“It’s very lovely.” Lio replied without a second thought. Flattery was muscle memory at this point.

With another gesture, he sat down on the clouded side as Galo relaxed on the clear side. Here, Galo could sit wrong in his chair and have such a sweet look that melted Lio’s heart. “Figured we could play a little game. What say you?”

If that was what Galo wished. The board was already set with Galo sending his pawn out first. “Do you need to be taught the rules?”

“No need,” Lio had already grasped his knight and settled him in front of a pawn. “I know how to play.”

“Really,” His amused tone warmed his cheeks. Another pawn was sent out. Lio deployed his first pawn. A rookie move on Galo’s end sacrificed him a pawn.

“Sooo,” Lio let off touching his cloudy king. “How was dinner?”

“Pleasant,” Short and sweet, his focus went back to the game.

“Did you guys have fun?”

He grasped his bishop but failed to move, stuck on how to answer. Galo was eagerly expecting something and the only knowledge he had to go off of was the training that’d been ingrained in his mind. “No, Galo.”

“No?” Lio flinched mentally at his wrong answer as Galo lost some of his sweetness. “You guys didn’t talk?”

“Of course not,” He finally moved his bishop out in a clear position that Galo could take it. “Slaves do not converse.”

This was everything he’d been taught to be good, yet here Galo appearing more and more dejected. Yet no anger resided behind it; just that deep sadness he kept coming back to. Then his eyes drifted down to the board. “Lio, did you move that there to let me have it?”

This time his flinch was outward at being exposed. “…Yes, Galo.”

“Why?”

The distance was returning to his voice, he was displeasing him. It was so heavy that he hung his head in shame. “So that you may win.”

Dinner and dessert gurgled into such a putrid combination and he thought he’d puke in that second. Punishment was surely inevitable.

“You think you’re that good?” He flinched again but Galo’s tone held no contempt. He raised his head at the sound of a low tap and noticed Galo had placed his bishop back. There was a new sort of fire in his eyes that he’d never witnessed. “Then come at me with all you got! The Great Galo Thymos will best you at chess without the handicap!”

Galo practically leaned over their little table, looking so smug and excited. This wasn’t the proper reaction at all and he should have begged Galo to let him lose for his sake. But that new spark inside him flared and plumed up to his eyes, rising the edges of his lips into a smirk. “Fine.”

Galo’s smile turned funny as Lio smoothly crossed his leg and didn’t reach for his bishop, going instead for another knight. He’d never played without trying to sabotage himself, making moves swift and fast as he now had no barriers to stop him.

Another pawn out. An easy kill for his bishop. A sneak attack by the enemy’s knight was thwarted thanks to a placed pawn turns ago. It soon became something he didn’t have to think of, arranging his pieces and ordering them out on strength and weakness.

“Wow, you’re _really_ good at this.” Galo’s side of the board was nearly desolate, save for a Queen and King.

Naturally, he let his smirk rise. “Still don’t want that handicap?”

“Never!” He pushed his Queen forward and took his bishop bait. In just a twirl of his fingers, he captured his Queen by his second cornered bishop. All that was left was the foolish king by himself.

“Wh-” As he set down the Queen he glanced back over to Galo’s gawking. “I thought… dang, you got me good!”

“Check,” Lio singed. He felt on fire, like a live wire finally free to disperse.

Two steps were all he gave Galo’s king before his own queen and two knights had him cornered. With a satisfied smile, he reclined back into his chair, fingers meshed together. “Checkmate.”

It felt so powerful, so joyous at Galo’s fumbling to figure out where he’d gone wrong. Then the situation settled in… he’d won? Eyes softened as he immediately sat straight up. “F-forgive me, Galo. I got too—”

“Lio, you were amazing!” The chair clattered as Galo abruptly reached over and clasped his hand. “You were on fire back there! I’ve never seen you so alive!” All this affection burst into bright shades of red on his face as he tried to hide it away under a hand. “But don’t think you beat me just yet, I’m going to get better and best you too!”

The fires were stoked as Lio dropped his hand, matching up to Galo’s challenge. “Good luck with that.”

Eyebrows surged up for both. “Oho, ohohohoooo, I’m so beating you at this. Just you wait!”

Hands released, Lio sat back in his chair with cheeks ablaze while Galo never looked prouder or happier. “But for now, we celebrate! And I know with just what!”

A gift? This all had to be some dream as his legs brushed together. Galo spun around on his heels, strutting proudly over to his door. “A nice, large stack of chocolate cake!”

The fuzzy feelings stilled. “You don’t have to, Galo.”

“Nonsense! I know how much you guys liked…” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop. Lio’s eyes bore holes into his back, chest tightening into a frozen grip as Galo started to look back. The guilt on his face explained everything. “It…”

The room suddenly felt too large and a second chair clattered onto the ground. “You eavesdropped!”

Even saying it shattered a part of his heart with the dawning realization that nothing was sacred. Galo’s usual floundering was absent, replaced with a guilty King. “I—”

“Was there even a meeting?” Lio scoffed, then responded for him. “No, you lied! All so you could lower our guards!”

“I’m not proud of it!” Galo raised his voice back. “But I didn’t know what else to do!”

“For what?” The raging, boiling animosity sparked out of his fingertips. Of someone he felt so star-struck and defended to stoop so low. It was like an arrow stabbed directly into his chest and his zipper’s teeth were coming undone. “What Intel could you possibly want from us? Was the cake really poisoned?”

“I wanted you to talk!” Galo threw his fists down and Lio forced his lips shut. Both were heaving as Galo ran a tired hand through his hair. “I wanted… you to say something…”

Lio wasn’t exactly grasping Galo’s motive. “Say… what?”

“Anything!” Arms were thrown and a cold snap surged through the room. “You, Meis, Gueira, you all act and speak like… like robots! No emotion, no opinions! We all were worried!”

Now it was Lio’s turn to feel completely raw. “What do you expect?” The line came out so cold before his arms rose and an arch of fire overtook his hands. “We’re _slaves_! We’ve been programmed to act this way since we were born!”

Flames curled beyond his teeth, unable to control the decades, centuries his people had been oppressed. And if Galo wanted to stupidly stand in his way—

“ _That_ ,” A single finger was pointed at Lio’s chest. Galo took a few steps closer even as the bitter cold of the room intensified with his rolling heat. “ _That_ is what I want.”

“My rage?” Lio gritted through his teeth, daring to stare Galo in the eye.

“ _You_.” And like the fool he was, he placed both his hands over his shoulders with loud hisses and vicious steam. “I want to see more of this Lio. One that isn’t afraid to speak up against the King of the kingdom and beat me at chess all with a smarmy smirk on his face. I want to see a sassy Gueira laughing at Lucia’s stories. I want to see Meis jest and speak up about the food!”

He jostled his shoulders lightly and something clicked into place for Lio. “Even if you don’t feel comfortable voicing things out loud, you can do it here! I’ll listen! If you want to joke, we’ll joke! And if we fight, we will do so head on!”

This wasn’t what a master was supposed to say to a slave. He should have been put down the moment his fires flared. Now, he stared at Galo and felt a new heat roll over his form. If he didn’t know any better, he expected the man to flare up and burst into his own fire. “I don’t ever want to hear you silence yourself again! If you’ve been programmed to do that, I’ll deactivate it! By my word as King!”

His shoulders were pulled in tightly for a deep hug. A plume of steam and smoke settled onto the ceiling as his frosty chest matched his fiery one. “There are some things I can’t change right now. But know that I’m working towards a brighter future for everyone. I swear.”

The shattered remains of his heart were put back together, piece by piece, and frozen over with a comforting presence that went bone-deep. It felt utterly foolish now to have ever gotten so heated as his fires flickered out. He felt as fragile as a flower but would not let himself cry, gritting his teeth and willing the emotions down. “You’re…”

“Go on, say it.” Lio was pulled back so that Galo could see him. “Say what’s on your mind.”

That expectant, almost eager look settled nicely and he weakly smiled. “You’re… an idiot.”

Everything in his head screamed and berated him for even going so far with the most handsome man he’d ever met. It was like shattering his mother’s promise before his very eyes. But all that happened was Galo huffed. “You’re the first person to ever call me that. And maybe you’re right.”

With a firm thrust, Galo kept his thumb square on his chest. “But I’ll be the idiot King to change history.” The jab turned into an extension. “Will you be there with me through it?”

Not a demand, but a question of his loyalty. His immediate response was to drop to his knees and proclaim on high his loyalty, but… that was what he was supposed to do. No, what his heart instead did was take his hand on equal grounds. “It would be an honor.”

And there, he saw Galo’s pride and joy shine in his smile, and it only reconfirmed his utter love for Galo Thymos.

* * *

Lio was used to waking up at ungodly hours of the night to perform duties. It hadn’t even been half a day before the order was issued for all personal slaves to meet with the King and his Generals outside the palace.

Gueira yawned obnoxiously loud as he finished securing his trusty training sword on his belt. “I don’t miss this.”

“It’s a slave’s job.” Meis simply spoke through the pins in his teeth as he tried securing his hair. Lio walked between them with no weapon to speak of, having dressed the faster of the two as they hurried down the halls.

“Do you think it’s about last night?” Gueira threw out.

Meis was quick to dismiss it as Lio squared himself. “They listened in.”

Gueira and Meis halted as though they were about to be decked. “P-pardon?”

“They wanted us to talk and step out of our shells.”

“Were they there for _all_ of it?” Lio didn’t know how to exactly answer, as Galo never specified, but didn’t have to as Gueira’s face turned a sickly green. He leaned on Meis, legs failing him. “This is it. The poison’s kicking in.”

It wasn’t pleasant news, but Lio wouldn’t hide the truth from them. Meis pushed Gueira back to his feet as he mirrored some of his green complexion. “Why?”

Turning completely to the two, Lio felt slightly silly paraphrasing. “As the King stated… they were worried about how we were taught to behave. They want us to… talk more.”

“And they couldn’t just say that?” Neither Meis nor Lio had to say anything before Gueira figured out his own question. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah. Right.”

“What are you going to do?” Lio blinked when Meis threw him his question. Both gave him their attention as though their decisions were decisive on his statement.

It didn’t feel so nerve-wracking to be looked upon for guidance. “I’m going to act how I always do.”

Spinning on his heels, he threw a glance over his shoulder. “Be the best slave I can be. But,” He zipped over his lips and spread them. “I think I’m beginning to understand our power.”

They didn’t need the zippers anymore or the chains that held them back. As he said that he could feel Meis and Gueira’s own shackles slip off.

“That’s our boss, always putting his best foot forward!” A hard slap into his back jolted him a few steps forward. “We’ll be right behind ya, every step of the way!”

Lio stood up straight as Gueira flashed a toothy grin with Meis giving a resolute nod. He’d never had anyone put their trust or faith in him, cradling that special privilege close to his heart. With a firm nod, they hurried through the palace towards their next goal with heads held high. But it wasn’t the burden of their status that made them, now, they chose to look towards the skies with a spring in their steps.

“Good Mooorning!” They slowed their run when the King was rushing at them despite Lucia and Aina trying to restrain him.

“Someone stop this maniac!”

“He’s gone crazy!”

“I’ve done no such thing!” Galo pouted, but even Vinny was trying to mess up his spiky hair.

It left all three at a loss for words while Galo beamed. “I’ve decided today we’re going to go find that bear Lucia saw and tame it!”

“And I keep telling you, it’s probably miles away by now!” Lucia shouted as she grabbed one of Galo’s arms and forced it back.

“Then we’ll bring lunch!” Neither their complaints or distressed reasoning wiped away his jolly attitude.

Every day was a new experience with the most powerful trio in the entire kingdom. Eyes fell upon Gueira yet again when he snorted and his hand nearly clasped his cheeks but fell to his knee as the laughter spilled out. “Oh my god! Yes! I wanna see the bear!”

“See? _See_?” Galo turned back to Lucia with an incredulous look.

“Don’t taint him!” Lucia threw back, even if she was smiling over to him. “Some King you are.”

“You mean the best one!” With a few orders, Lucia and Aina were dragging themselves back outside and ushering Gueira and Meis to help with preparations.

Galo followed behind everyone as Lio flanked his side. “This’ll be such a fun day.”

“Of course, my King.” Lio quietly added, but kept his eyes up to his superior.

He was glancing back at him. “So? You excited?”

Lio’s eyes flicked forward; they were still a reasonable distance from the rest. A small chain tried to lap over his mouth and let his muscle memory take over. “I will do whatever my King desires of me.”

Just before Galo could think otherwise, he added. “But I’d _love_ to see you try and ride it.”

He meant it as a challenge and felt a surge of happiness when he saw that wisp of fire back in his eyes. “Just you watch, then! When we come home, I’ll be riding atop that bear so well, it’ll be like I’ve always done it!”

Lio hoped he would, imagining his beloved triumphantly parading around on a creature with tomatoes and cheddar cheese still stuck to its fur. With such a fiery spirit, Galo seemed much more in tune to being burnish than frostish. His burning soul matched his quelled one and set it alight in the most beautiful of blazes.


End file.
